Same Age
by TheKeyToDestiny
Summary: When Yukino invites Wendy over to Sabertooth's guildhall after the latter's job, Yukino discovers that Sting, Rouge and Wendy have something else in common other than being Dragon Slayers.


**Title: Same Age**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Genre: Friendship and Humor**

 **Characters: Wendy, Yukino, Sting, Rouge, Happy, Clara and mentions of Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu**

 **Pairings: No Pairing, with minor Happy/Carla and Sting/Yukino.**

 **Summary: When Yukino invites Wendy over to Sabertooth's guildhall after the latter's job, Yukino discovers that Sting, Rouge and Wendy have something else in common other than being Dragon Slayers.**

 **Timeline: Post Grand Magic Games Arc, But Pre Tartaros Arc**

 **This idea came about when I read a comment about Wendy being born in the same year as Sting and Rouge, I remembered that they were born in the same year, but due to the Tenrou incident, Wendy didn't age and she stayed twelve when the spell broke. This is about Sting and Rouge's reactions to this particular piece**

 **Since the town where Sabertooth's guild is supposed to be located wasn't named, I just came up with a name for the town. of information** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The twelve year old Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell, and her exceed friends, Carla and Happy, were checking in into their hotel in the town of Sandgem, where the Sabertooth guildhall was located. Wendy had just finished her mission in one of the neighbouring towns. Wendy could have a taken a train back to Magnolia but she was to meet up with Gray Fullbuster who accompanied her during her initial journey. This was Wendy's first time going to such a far place for a solo mission, and it was much further than the town that she went to for her first mission, and the other guild members were worried about her so they asked Happy and Gray to accompany her. Gray was on his own mission to another town about 75 miles from Sandgem. Natsu had been grounded by Erza after destroying another building in Magnolia. Lucy stayed behind to keep an eye on Natsu while Gray accompanied Wendy on her mission. Initially, Erza had wanted a female mage to accompany Wendy but there was no one else available and Gray staying back at Magnolia would only cause another fight between him and Natsu. Juvia was away on a mission with Gajeel, Levy was also away on a mission with her team, Cana was also on a mission, Mirajane and Lisanna were on a short vacation with Elfman, the Thunder God Tribe was also on a mission, meaning that Evergreen unavailable as well, Erza was put in charge for the next few days while the master went for a meeting. And Happy was more than happy to be able to go on a mission with Carla. Thus Gray and Happy were the only choices left but Wendy didn't really mind.

Wendy thanked the clerk before accepting her room key. Wendy and the two exceeds headed to up their room which was supposed to have a clear view of the moon and the stars during the night.

"This room looks pretty nice." Mused Wendy, inspecting the room.

Wendy set her bags down beside the bed while Happy flew towards the window to take a good look at the scenery.

"I can see Sabertooth's guildhall from here." Said Happy.

"Should we pay them a visit?" Asked Wendy.

"I miss Yukino." Said Happy, remembering the Celestial Spirit Mage from Sabertooth.

"I don't mind." Said Carla.

"But can we grab some lunch first? I want to have my fish." Said Happy, drooling slightly at the thought.

"Fine with me." Said Carla.

"I saw a cafe just down the street, we can go there, and it is pretty near the Sabertooth guildhall." Said Wendy.

"Aye Sir!" Responded Happy with a smile.

Wendy giggled and the two exceeds walked behind her. The three headed to the cafe which Wendy spoke about and they were led to a table, with the waitress giving Carla and Happy strange looks, since it was rare that they had cats who could speak as customers.

Wendy glanced through the menu before deciding on an order of mushroom spaghetti and iced tea for herself, an order of fish for Happy and an order of pancakes for Carla.

"Thank you for the food, Wendy." Said Happy, drooling at the thought of the fish.

"It's nothing, this food can't match up to the help that you have given me ever since I joined Fairy Tail. And besides, I promised Natsu-san that I would take care of you." Said Wendy.

Carla nodded, remembering an incident where Happy had saved them. But Carla's train of thoughts were broken when their food arrived. Carla's order was made in just her size while Happy was given two grilled fishes, something which was different from what he usually ate but he was happy and contented with the food none the less. Wendy took a deep breath before eating her spaghetti.

"That was good wasn't it, Carla?" Asked Happy, feeling stuffed.

"Well, it was pretty nice." Said Carla.

Wendy stretched her arms before paying the bill, which cost 45,000 jewels. Wendy, Carla and Happy returned to walking on the streets of Sandgem. The three walked around the town looking at the various stalls around the market place.

"Erza-san would love this book." Said Wendy, picking up a book from one of the stalls.

Wendy showed Happy and Carla the book which was titled "Recipes for Strawberry Cakes" and Erza loved her strawberry cakes.

"I'm sure that she would be happy to receive it." Said Happy.

Wendy nodded before purchasing the book. Happy offered to put it in his magic bag so that Wendy wouldn't have to carry the book around. Carla and Wendy watched as Happy placed the book into his bag.

"If it isn't Happy and Carla?" Spoke a pitched male voice.

Wendy, Carla and Happy turned to the source of the voice which turned out to be Lector, the brown coloured exceed, and the partner of Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.

"Lector-sama." Spoke a soft and tender female voice.

Wendy looked up to find Yukino Aguira, the Celestial Spirit Mage of Sabertooth as well as Frosch the exceed partner of Rouge Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy-sama. Happy-sama. Carla-sama. What a surprise." Spoke Yukino.

"It's nice to see you, Yukino-san." Said Wendy, giving the older girl a bow.

"Fro thinks so too!" Spoke Fro.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Yukino.

"We just finished a job and we're waiting for Gray-san so that we can go back to Fairy Tail together. Erza-san won't allow me to go back alone." Said Wendy.

"It's understandable since you are still young." Said Yukino.

Yukino clapped her hands lightly when an idea came to her, "How would you like to come over to our guildhall for a while? I'm sure that the others would be happy to see you too."

"We hate to intrude." Spoke Wendy.

"No, you're not! Yukino-san has spoken highly of you." Said Lector, leaving both girls blushing.

"Fro thinks so too!" Said Fro.

"And besides, we were talking about paying them a visit weren't we?" Asked Happy.

"Happy is right, we were talking about it earlier." Said Carla.

"I guess we could go then." Said Wendy, after a while.

Yukino smiled and she led the Sky Dragon Slayer to Sabertooth's guildhall.

* * *

"Sting-kun, we have guests!" Said Lector, when they returned to the guildhall.

"Who is it?" Asked Sting, who was doing some paperwork with Rouge.

Yukino smiled and she stepped aside to reveal Wendy with Happy and Carla.

"It's nice to meet you, Sting-san. Rogue-san. We happened to be in town and we thought about paying Sabertooth a visit before we bumped into Yukino-san." Said Wendy, giving the two twin dragon slayers a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Wendy-san." Said Sting.

"It's nice to meet you, and I apologise about the last time we met. I was just worried about Frosch." Said Rogue.

"Don't worry about it, I would probably react the same way if Carla or Happy got lost and separated from the rest of us." Said Wendy.

While Wendy was conversing with Sting, Rogue and Yukino the four exceeds were sitting on a table talking with Lector bringing out a bottle of Yukino's freshly baked cookies to share.

Yukino's eyes observed the three dragon slayers before coming to a realisation.

"Um, Wendy-sama when is your birthday?" Asked Yukino.

Wendy blinked, "I was born in the Year X772."

Sting and Rogue both paused, looking at Wendy intently, before sharing a look.

"Rogue and I were both born in X772 as well." Said Sting.

"Wait, so that means if the Tenrou incident didn't happen. Wendy would be same age as Sting and Rogue?" Exclaimed Happy.

Wendy did a mental calculation before freaking out.

"Now this is awkward." Murmured Rogue, remembering the previous time they met Wendy.

"I wonder what Wendy-san would look like if she were Sting-kun's age." Wondered Lector.

"Fro thinks so too!" Said Fro.

Happy's mind immediately thought of Edolas's Wenday Marvell, he glanced over at Carla who had an annoyed expression, which Happy figured to be that she probably thought of the same thing.

"Don't even go there." Said Carla, sternly.

Yukino, Sting and Rogue snapped out of their thoughts at Carla's comment. They were obviously trying to picture Wendy as an adult.

"I'm technically supposed to be 19 years old just like Sting-san and Rogue-san but because of the Tenrou incident, I stayed 12 years old." Murmured Wendy.

"Now I feel kind of old." Murmured Sting.

"Um, I apologise for asking and bringing up such a topic, and making the atmosphere so awkward." Apologised Yukino.

Sting blinked before waving it off, "It was a little sudden but I guess I never thought about it. And to think that Wendy-san is supposed to the same age as me."

"But knowing Wendy-san, she'll probably be youthful and kind as an adult just like she is now." Said Lector.

"Fro thinks so too!" Said Fro.

Yukino giggled, "That sounds right, Wendy-sama is sure to be blessed in her youth because of her kind heart."

Wendy blushed at the compliments but no one could argue with that. No one could really picture Wendy as a rude and rough type of girl, she was kind even to her enemies.

Sting coughed lightly to break the awkward atmosphere, "Wendy-san, would you like to join us for some tea? Yukino baked some cookies yesterday and we still have quite a lot left. You can even take some back to Fairy Tail to share."

Lector held up a bottle in front of Wendy, the same one he had offered to Happy and Carla earlier.

"It was pretty good." Said Carla.

Happy nodded in agreement with Carla's comment and Wendy shyly took one before she gave a smile at the delicious taste.

"These taste wonderful, Yukino-san. You're a wonderful baker!" Said Wendy.

"I'm not that good, but it makes me happy that you enjoy them." Said Yukino, shyly.

Lector handed another bottle to Happy, who kept it in his magic bag.

"I'm sure Erza-san would love to taste these cookies." Said Wendy.

"Wendy-san would you like to play in our guild's pool for a while? We have a pool outback if you would like to play. I could use a break from all the paperwork." Asked Sting.

Yukino giggled, "Sting-sama you should have let me help you and Rogue-sama with the paperwork."

"It was supposed to be your day off, you deserve it." Said Sting.

Just then, an idea flew into Happy's mind. He secretly flew behind Yukino and began his prank.

"He liiiiikes you." Said Happy, in his usual teasing manner.

Both Yukino and Sting blushed at the comment while Carla shook her head disapprovingly. But soon Carla joined the others who were laughing, including Wendy, Lector, Frosch and even Rogue. Anyone could see that the White Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Mage of Sabertooth had some sort of sexual tension between them.

Wendy smiled at the interaction between the Sabertooth members, the current aura was definitely different from when they first met at the Grand Magic Games.

"Thank you for your offer but it's getting late. But we will still be in town tomorrow, perhaps we can do it then?" Asked Wendy?

Rogue glanced at the clock which showed, 5.57pm. It was nearly dinner time and it wasn't safe for a twelve year old to be out alone, even though she was chronologically supposed to be 19 years old and the fact that she was also a dragon slayer.

"I see, but would you like to join us for dinner at least? Then we can walk you back to your hotel." Offered Sting.

"We hate to intrude and become a burden." Said Wendy.

"You're not, and besides we having a special stew tonight for dinner. The three of us usually go on a night walk around the town after dinner, so walking you back to your hotel isn't a burden." Said Sting.

"We do a patrol around town after dinner, and check on the people. Orga and Rufus usually handle things while we're gone." Said Rogue.

"Yes do stay, we rarely have visitors from other guilds, Wendy-sama is the first visitor from another guild we've had after the Grand Magic Games." Said Yukino.

Wendy glanced at Happy and Carla who were giving her encouraging nods.

"Wendy, it would be rude not to accept their warm invitation. And besides I would be worried if you went back to the hotel alone." Said Carla.

"Just accept it, Wendy." Said Happy.

"I guess we could stay." Said Wendy.

"I'll go and bring the food out." Said Yukino, with a smile before rushing off.

"Lector you and Frosch, stay here with our guests while Rouge and I go up to the office to out down this paperwork." Said Sting.

"Of course, Sting-kun!" Responded Lector.

"The dining hall is this way, Wendy-san." Said Lector pointing to the left of the guildhall.

Wendy followed Lector to a cozy dining hall, which Yukino was setting the table with a pot of hot stew in the middle of the table. Wendy took her seat beside Yukino while the exceeds had the other end of the table all to themselves complete with matching utensils of their size. Wendy smiled gratefully when Yukino placed a bowl of stew in front of her.

"Dig in Wendy-sama." Said Yukino.

"Thank you for the meal." Said Wendy with a smile.

After the meal, Sting, Rogue and Yukino walked Wendy, Happy and Carla back to their hotel just like they had promised and offered. Wendy realised that they were indeed patrolling the town as the citizens greeted them and they greeted the citizens. This made Wendy truly realise and understand how much Sabertooth has changed for the better ever since the Grand Magic Games.

Wendy thanked Sting, Rogue and Yukino for their kind hospitality when they arrived at her hotel.

"I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow at our guildhall again?" Asked Sting.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Spoke Wendy, with a smile.

Wendy thanked the trio again before she, Happy and Carla headed up to their hotel room.

* * *

 **Please favourite and review!**


End file.
